Swapped
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: Yuuki Cross' job is to protect the night class and hide the fact that they are vampires, her partner is Kaname Kuran and she is in love with Zero Kiryu the head of the night class and the one who saved her from a bad vampire. Kaname and Zero swap roles in Vampire Knight. See what awaits them.
1. Cross Academy: Night Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N This is a edited version of the story Swapped. I went back and decided to redo the first chapter since there were a few mistakes and other things that needed to be better explained. This story is featuring voting for the pairing you want to see, however if you bash any characters your vote will not be counted and it may very well cause your team to lose. All characters make a story and without them it wouldn't be the story we all know and love would it? As for Zero and Kaname... I think they suffered equally in a horrible fashion, so let's not argue about who suffered more, hm? Now... Forward Unto Dawn. Axios!

* * *

><p>Snowy fields… all white... a blizzard where the world was white and clean. She didn't know where she was or what was going on, but all she knew was that she was there. Unknowing, innocent, pure and clean.<p>

She somehow knew what this whiteness was… she also knew… that it wasn't supposed to be red. Snow was white, snow was not red.

Among the white, a grievous shadow loomed over her. While not exactly know why… it terrified her, totally and completely had her frozen in fear. Footsteps coming closer and crunching in the snow as this dangerous person approached.

"Are you… lost… little girl?" This man smirked. "Then… may I drink… your blood!" This… vampire grabbed her before she had a chance to react and before she could speak she heard a sickening thwack sound.

"You dirty bloodsucker!" The boy that apparently saved her said, letting the body of the other vampire drop with a soft thud into thick snow.

_Blood-drinking monsters that disguise themselves as humans…_This silver haired boy flicked the blood from his hands.

"Hey, girl, you ok?" He asked, as the body fell with a thud to the ground and exploded into dust at his feet. She looked at him, covered in the blood of the vampire that had tried to kill her.

_Vampires… exist. It's just that most people don't realize it. My memories began with that snowy day._

Ten years later.  
>Cross Academy.<p>

The area now was crowded with girls talking, giggling and be very loud. Until their most dreaded time arrived. The prefects showed up.

"Alright, you know its way past curfew. You all need to go back to your dorms." Yuuki Cross said in an authoritive tone.

"Hey!" A girl shouted. "Don't get so bossy just because you're the chairman's daughter!"

There was the familiar click and Yuuki already knew what it meant. _Oh, darn! _She thought. _Too late again!_ The girls suddenly became well behaved and calm. Maybe even shy, but it was obviously just a ruse put on for the night class boys. She just wished they were like that all the time.

"Good evening ladies!" Aido said in a bubbly voice, white uniform all neat as he shot the girls a grin. Now… it wasn't obvious… Aido was the ladies' man of the night class.

He was off on one of his sprees. It made the prefects extra nervous, since he was a loose cannon and was always trying to sneak a bite. Before she knew it the girls knocked her over and as she found the pair of shoes, she slowly looked up to find the owner. Head of the Night Class. The one who saved her ten years ago.

"Geez. Maybe you should be more careful." Zero said, casually offering a hand. She took it as he pulled her to her feet. She could tell… even though he acted cold, he was genuinely worried about her.

Zero Kiryu, head of the Night Class. It was odd that somebody so hot-headed could run a class. All the girls inched away. They were all scared of him. Zero had lost his family when he was young and therefore was enrolled in Cross academy by his teacher who'd taken him in afterwards. Maybe as a way to get rid of him she couldn't be sure.

He hated all vampires, including himself. Her father thought that he would be perfect as head of Night Class for some reason or another. She really wanted to disagree, but he made up his mind and there was no talking him out of it. And Zero had certainly tried.

"Yeah, sorry, Zero. It's my fault." She apologized. A soft breeze came in and Zero's eyes widened a bit, the scent coming across made him particularly… hungry.

"Yuuki." She heard her partner say carefully.

"K-Kaname." She started, surprised by the worried look on his face. Kuran Kaname. The one the Headmaster took in along with her, after he had nowhere to go when his parents killed themselves.

"Kuran, the other prefect. Pst. You don't scare me." Zero stated and walked off. "I've got class. So stay out of my way."

"As you should stay out of mine."

Yuuki sighed deeply. "Why do you two have to be so mean to each other?"

"I just can't help myself around him. He makes me angry with the way he looks at you as if you were a rare steak."

She sweat dropped, before sighing. "He does not." She commented as she watched a girl approach Zero and _attempt_ to give him a gift, but he simply glared at her and she yelped and ran off.

"Yuuki…" Kaname started, looking at the book in his hand. "Do you like him?"

"What? I… I don't… even if I did. We're too different. 'Vampires'," She whispered the word. "and humans can't be together." She stated, staring after the Night Class, not noticing the look that crossed Kaname's face at her words.

Both froze and turned to find some Day Class girls still eyeing the Night Class. They glanced at one another, before Kaname spoke up.

"Ladies, if you would kindly return to your dorms?" He said it kindly with a smile. Truth was… Kaname was good at what he did and Zero was good at what he did.

Their roles fit, no matter how awkward it felt or looked or seemed. Yuuki just… couldn't complain. Even if the one thing in the world she wanted she couldn't have.

XxXxX

"But, Chairman Cross. I implore you to reconsider." Kaname stated calmly.

"I'll admit this is a difficult situation." The Headmaster said, sipping his tea.

"At least take Yuuki off duty. I am terrified harm will come to her. Especially with how unpredictable vampires are."

"Hey! Kaname, I can take care of myself!" Yuuki complained in the background as he talked as if she weren't even there.

"You two are the only ones I can trust." Kaien said, staring at them over his cup. "It's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect. Nobody else wants it." He waved a hand. "And… I know my adorably daughter and loving son won't let me down!"

As long as Yuuki had known him… Kaname had always had a good temperament, but she swore she caught the glint of fangs at the Headmaster's words. He didn't say a word.

"I'm just happy to help." Yuuki stated. And before they could say another word… Kaien was going on another rant about… well… who knows and who really cares?

Both prefects quietly snuck out of the room, leaving Kaien babbling to himself. Once out in the hallway they glanced at one another and smiled at the humor of it all, before heading off to patrol.

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed deeply as she felt herself drifting to sleep on her desk, when Yori nudged her awake discreetly. She sat up quickly and smiled sheepishly. She then proceeded to pretend that she hadn't been asleep just then. Yori poked her cautiously at first and Yuuki gave her friend a curious look.

"I saw that Cross." The teacher warned. "No sleeping in class! And Kuran the same goes for you."

Yuuki cautiously glanced at Kaname and he had a questioning 'what?' look to his face, before she looked away. She wondered what was up with Yori.

"What's the matter?" Yuuki asked in a whisper.

"Is something the matter, Yuuki?" Yori asked. "I thought Kaname was supposed to watch over things last night so that you could rest?"

"Oh, well… I just couldn't let him patrol all by himself."

"He offered…"

"I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of my duty. I feel obligated to do it." The class bell rang and everybody started to get up.

"Cross and Kuran. Detention! Stay after class." The teacher scolded sharply. Yuuki groaned and pressed a hand over her eyes.

"Yori, will you stay? I don't want to get stuck in detention by myself."

"You have Kaname there with you." Yori said, grabbing her books.

"Yeah, but he just sits there and doesn't say anything while watching me intently. Then he acts like he has something to say to me, but he won't just come out and say it." She complained.

"Yuuki… you know I can hear you?" Kaname said dully, flipping a book open and staring at its contents.

"And there he goes…"

"By the way, Yuuki. It's getting dark."

XxXxX

Zero pressed his lips together in a thing line. Irritation filling him as he was forced to listen to that vampire teacher ramble on about 'pride of the vampires, night class, blah' he could care less.  
>It was all so boring. He sighed deeply.<p>

"Dorm Leader, is something wrong?" Kain asked.

"No. Shut up and pay attention. Besides… you vampires aren't the pride of anything, Headmaster Cross is the one that gave you this opportunity." Zero replied curtly and the teacher frowned deeply at the half-bred standing before him, but chose to say nothing.

Zero didn't notice that down below Yuuki was off on patrol and stopped to glance up towards the window of the night class room. He was so distant and far away from her.

"Yuuki… is Kiryu truly that interesting to look at?" She heard Kaname's voice and jumped.

"I-it isn't like I was just looking at Zero! It seems that the night class is being well behaved and there are no day class girls sneaking around or anything!" She replied over enthusiastically and looking everywhere but the window. "Yup, looks like tonight is going to be quiet!"

Kaname sighed deeply. "While I believe in the headmaster's ideals of pacifism… I am afraid that I just don't trust Kiryu…"

Yuuki turned to face him and found her partner with that age faded green book in hand. She had once seen a picture in it. It was a picture of him and his family.

"Kaname?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss your family?"

"Well… I miss my father often. Yes." He replied, glancing slowly to his left, only to find a stray squirrel had made the noise. His attention was drawn back to Yuuki at her next question.

"Not your mother?"

"Mother hated me, Yuuki."

"How could your mother hate you?" She asked with shock evident in her eyes.

"It's hard to explain. I'm sorry."

"That's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thank you for your consideration." He stated, closing the book with one hand. "We should get back to patrol. I would not want any pesky Day Class girls getting into trouble."

"R-right." She stuttered. She headed off to continue her patrol, watching him leave. The night was warm and the air crisp. All in all it was peaceful. She just hoped it stayed that way. She thought of him for a while. _It _IS_like he has something to say to me but he won't say it. Why?_

She remembered the day when she was brought in… the headmaster insisted Kaname stay, because the only thing that awaited him outside were a bunch of monsters that wanted to use him. It took a lot, but after a while Kaname stayed, having nowhere else to go. They were alike in that way, they had nobody but themselves.

She took it back immediately when she spotted the Day Class girls. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and stared, then marched over.

"Alright. You know the rules!" She scolded.

"Hey! We just wanted to take a few photos of the Night Class." One girl said, trying to help her friend up.

"Oh, no." A horrified look crossed Yuuki's face when she noticed the blood. She was about to scold the two girls even more and tell them to go back when she noticed the two vampires behind her.

She swung the weapon, but Kain caught it with a smirk. "How scary." He said. The girls in the background were excited and Yuuki couldn't help, but think how stupid they were.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well… we came out here, because we smelled blood. You're so mean." Aido said, staring at the injured girl behind Yuuki. She quickly grabbed Artemis. "Ah…it smells so good."

"He thinks we smell good!" One of the girls just about fainted in excitement and Yuuki wanted to facepalm at their ignorance.

"I don't think so. Go back to class."

"Now, now… Yuuki, did you get hurt? The blood we smelled… is yours." Aido quickly caught her arm before she could move. He bared his fangs and leaned down to lick the blood up.

"Wha… a… a vampire?" One of the girls cried, and Yuuki had no idea what she could possibly do now. Had she failed at the one job she'd be assigned. The idiots finally fainted. Of course…

"You would be wise to obey her commands and let go of her." Everyone looked to find where the voice came from.

"Kuran Kaname." Kain said in surprise. It made him regret coming out here. He didn't want trouble with Kaname Kuran of all people.

"Why don't you two just go back to class like Yuuki asked? I would hate to have to force you." Kaname's voice was dark as he threateningly set his hand on the gun at his belt. The two nobles glanced at one another, when suddenly Siren came out of apparently nowhere to mind wipe the girls.

"That's right. Back to class." Another voice called and they watched as their dorm president stepped out and slapped Aido in the back of the head. "Get going. I don't have all night. Now I've gotta clean this mess up. Great."

"Kiryu." Kaname growled slightly.

"Kuran." Zero's voice held the same dark threat. "I think I know how to take care of my own problems thank you very much. I'll take the girls to the headmaster. You can go now. Siren take these two girls to the headmaster."

"Apparently you can't. Otherwise they wouldn't be out here right now."

"What was that?" Zero asked, stepping forward and having to be restrained by Kain and Aido. The two stared at him.

"You shouldn't talk to the dorm president that way." Aido said in annoyance and Kaname glared at him, making him shut up immediately.

"Kaname!" Yuuki scolded, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the area. "You two need to stop! You are a prefect and should know better."

"I apologize." He said right away. He made to bring a hand to brush the stay hair away from her face, before he caught the scent of her blood. "You must take care of that." He grabbed her hand, but she quickly jerked it away and cradled it close to herself.

Kaname frowned deeply and stood there in silence for a while, before reached over to take her hand once more very carefully.

At the moment she realized what she just did must have hurt him. But she was only mad. So this time instead of pulling away she allowed him to take her hand. He reached up to remove his tie and wrapped her hand slowly and carefully. "I apologize… it's a bit crass, but it's all I have at the moment."

"I didn't mean-"

"That's quite alright." He brushed it off as nothing, but it was a detectable lie.

She stayed silent when she saw the change in his eyes, and he pulled his arm from her grasp and walked away. She didn't understand him, not one bit. Not Kaname and certainly not Zero. Both of them were so secretive. They hated one another, but the truth was… they were alike.

XxXxX

Sometime later after patrolling she decided on getting cleaned up. After a nice warm shower she was almost finished when the door opened, she stood still and looked in the mirror, she was surprised about who it was. She figured he'd be resting somewhere.

"Yuuki! I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He quickly stumbled on words and retreated, closing the door behind him. She stood still for a moment, before going to the door and opening it a crack.

"Kaname?" She asked.

"I apologize with the most sincerity. I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Kaname, I want to apologize… for last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just that I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it. And… I… was a little mad…"

"I wouldn't have made a big deal about it. I simply wanted it taken care of so it didn't get infected." He stated matter-of-fact. She noticed he didn't say a word about her being angry. He knew the truth, but he didn't call her on it.

"You wouldn't make a big deal? What about that time I crashed during sledding and you freaked out?"

"You could have been seriously injured. Trees are deadly."

"It wasn't a tree, it was a pile of snow."

"Still…"

"Or the time I feel off the couch."

"Head injury."

"Onto the carpet?" She asked and he frowned slightly. "Face it. You overreact."

"I resent that remark." He said calmly. Since he was facing away, she opened the door slightly wider and poked him in the kidney. He sighed deeply. "Yuuki, why do you insist on doing those things to me?"

"It's fun." She replied, retreating and closing the door slowly.

XxXxX

"Ten days suspension?" in the Moon Dorm all was quiet. Except for the two troublemakers that were still up. "It was still worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood." Aido said.

Kain's eyes grew wide when he saw the Dorm President standing right behind Aido. He tried to warn him, but it was useless since Aido seemed to be too distracted in his own thoughts.

"It was delicious." Aido said again, before a hand smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"Stupid vampire. Don't even think of touching Yuuki ever again." Zero said, walking off in annoyance, his temper was known by all. So they wisely stayed away. Zero glanced out the window and sighed, grabbing his throat. "Damn vampires…" He snarled lowly, craving what he shouldn't. "Yuuki."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Kaname's Sceret

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N The next chapter. That took me a year to update. ^^; Yeah. Really sorry it's taken this long, but I only just got back into VK after my best friend left me. Apparently I was too brooding. So I was very sad and stopped watching VK because it used to be our thing, but I got back into it and fell in love with the awesomeness once more.

If you want to thank someone for this chapter, you can thank my very best friend LightningAssassin. When I was so sad about it he cheered me up and he is someone who has never let me down ever. And he's level headed and he's not scared of anything. He's my light in the dark. ;) I really want to thank him by dedicating this chapter to him.

Votes so far:  
>KanamexYuuki: 3 (this surprises me, but I'm not at all displeased)<br>ZeroxYuuki: 0 (again, surprised)  
>RimaxSenri: 1<br>RukaxKain: 1  
>ZeroxKaname: 1 (I'm not gonna do this one. Sorry. It goes against my religion and Kaname and Zero aren't gay, if it were actually a yaoi manga then fine they could do as they please, but it's not. As for that... it would be between them and God and not for me to judge. That's all I have to say about that)<br>In anycase... there are the pairings that have votes so far. 

* * *

><p>The day started out normally and the girls were all chatting, prepared to get ready for the school day, but there was something a little off.<p>

"Come on, let's go." One girl said.

"Hold on, just give me a minute to tie the ribbon." A blond girl replied mutters as she finished up a small gift.

"Who are you giving it to?" Another asked.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious?" The same blond girl asked suddenly in surprise that her friend didn't know.

Meanwhile in the moon dorms Aido rolled over whining. "Uhhh, give me a break, I was fast asleep." He grumbled, rolling over to burrow into his blankets. After a few moments he sat up groggily. "It's so noisy outside. It must be the day class girls." A moment of silence passed ant there was still silence and sunlight coming in. "Akatsuki! The light!"

"Whoa…" Kain actually spoke up finally, with a hand up to block out some of the light and Aido pulled the blankets up around his face in the background. "It actually is the morning girls. Better get ready to run." A pause. "Oh! It's that day."

"What day?!"

"It's the day the girls give out chocolate and confess to their crushes."

Meanwhile outside Yuki was forced to stand on the wall that surrounded the night class building to gain the advantage and not be ripped apart by rabid fan girls.

"Classes are starting for all day class students! You all need to get to your classes!" Yuuki said over the chattering of them all. Which was difficult. She noticed a girl climbing the wall and sighed. "Hey! That's dangerous, get down from there!"

The shout had startled the girl so much she stumbled and yelled as she started to fall. Yuuki yelped and tried to yell for her to watch out, but it was too late she was already falling and she was too far to help, luckily Kaname happened to be nearby and caught the girl.

"Kuran-senpai… thank you…" The girl muttered with a fierce blush. Kaname set her down and righted her.

"You should be more careful, you could get hurt doing something dangerous like that. Please do as Yuuki asks and go to class now before you get yourself into more trouble." Kaname requested in his normal kind and controlled tone.

"Nice catch, Kaname!" Yuuki called to him and his lips twitched up into a microscopic smile at her praise, it made him feel good even if he shouldn't listen because he was only doing his job and protecting the humans.

"If you truly care about the night class you'll return to your class, since they need all the rest they can get during the day when classes are at night. Surly you are keeping them awake… don't you want them to get plenty of rest for tonight? Then at dusk they can get your gifts and won't be too tired to know who it's from." Kaname told the girls and they looked slightly ashamed at his words, but they did as requested and decided to head back to class.

Yuuki had climbed down the wall once they calmed and walked over to Kaname as the girls retreated to their class.

"Wow, Kaname… you're really good at that." She told him and he smiled a little more.

"Yes, you just have to know what to say." He replied simply, she glanced at him and noticed he had that green book tucked into his uniform, hidden away. She was curious as to what exactly was in it, the picture she knew, but it seemed like he was hiding something else. She had noticed he kept it hidden and closed when she was close enough to see.

Back in the dorms Aido was yawning, fangs showing and eyes still groggy. He ran a hand back through his hair and dropped back into his pillow as Kain finally closed the curtains when the girls left and headed to his own bed.

"They'll be back when the sun goes down. After all this only happens once a year." He sighed. "I'm going back to bed."

"I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good, but I still like blood better for dessert." Aido mumbled.

Back in the headmaster's office three figures were discussing things casually.

"I know that it's Valentine's Day." The headmaster began slowly and Kaname and Yuuki simply stared at him, wondering what on earth that thing on his head was, but they didn't voice the question. Kaname could swear he saw it move… "I also realize the school is buzzing with excitement."

Yuuki didn't seem to notice it move, even though she was probably staring at it as intently as he was, but he swore it did. He knew it did. Where did that man get that hat and coat? And sunglasses in doors? He had to wonder what in the world he was thinking.

"But there is also more of a chance that something could go wrong because of it. For that reason I expect the two of you to be more vigilant than ever."

Yuuki raised her hand sudden. "Yes, sir! Roger that."

"It moved." Kaname muttered as he looked away to somewhere else in the room.

"What was that Kaname?" Kaien asked him suddenly.

"Nothing." There was silence for a few moments and the only sound in the room was the clock ticking, finally he sighed. "Are you sure Kiryu can control the night class during this even?"

"I know that Zero-kun may have a bit of a temper, but he would never let things get out of hand with the nightclass. Besides… my cute little vampires are harmless!" The headmaster stood to look out the window. "Well… of course I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for centuries, but there are those that wish to peacefully co-exist with humans. And those are the vampires that have gathered her to attend the night class. Kaname please put a little more faith in them and in Zero-kun."

Yuuki winced slightly as she heard Kaname's teeth click together to prevent him from saying something cruel about Zero.

"Ahh… uhmmm…" deciding she needed to do something to distract them she quickly reached into her pocket and produced a bunch of folded cards and handed a group of them to Kaien. "Here for you head-ah father…"

"Twenty coupons for Yuuki's shoulder messages!" The headmaster shouted with joy and danced around, holding them out.

"Here you too, Kaname." She handed him one and Kaname flipped it open and stared at it. She pursed her lips then, he looked like his head might explode at that point. "Erm… Kaname?" The headmaster was going on so she grabbed Kaname's sleeve to drag him out, while he was still stunned into silence and staring at the card. "Come on, we have to go. First period is starting."

On the walk out she still had his sleeve and hadn't let go, but she finally did and looked down. It was an awkward silence.

"Kaname…"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind…" She said right away, keeping her gaze down as they walked.

_I wonder why… Kaname hates Zero so much… is it because Zero is a vampire? But… he doesn't show distaste towards others in the night class._

She was so lost in thought she didn't noticed the soft breeze, or the fact that Kaname had suddenly stopped and backed away from her.

"Ehh… Kaname?" She glanced at him as he rubbed at his throat lightly. "What's the matter?"

He offered her a soft smile, that rare smile he only ever showed her. "It's nothing, Yuuki… just a bit of a sore throat. Don't worry."

"Oh… okay… do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked him in concern, stepping closer to him and watching as he gripped tighter.

"Not at all."

XxXxX

After wards they went to class without a single word about it. It was hours when they hadn't slept last night and Yuuki yawned and stretched, not really paying attention to the chattering girls below them.

"Ahh. Only one more lesson after this." She commented and Yori folded her papers next to her.

"Everyone's getting restless." Yori said quietly.

"Hm? Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?"

"Nah. I can't be bothered." She replied easily.

"Not even for the night class?" Yuuki asked her in surprise and curiosity.

"To be honest I prefer the day class to the night anyway." She looked at her. "What about you?"

"Uh… I'm not either…" Yuuki said, jaw dropped and a false enthusiastic grin that she wasn't pulling off at all. Yori glanced down at the ribbon sticking up from Yuki's pocket.

"I can see the ribbon." She commented lightly.

"Well… truth is… I had to buy it from a shop." Yuuki replied slowly. "When I tried to make it myself it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame."

"So? Who are you giving it to? I mean… it's obviously not for the guy brooding behind us..." Yori said and heard a deep sigh from behind them.

"Why do you insist on speaking about me as if I'm not here?" Kaname asked, sighing again.

Later at dusk…

"Okay, okay! Get in line everyone!" Yuuki ordered, but girls were still arguing and pushing and doing every other annoying thing they could do. "Hey! I saw that!"

The doors to the gate opened and the night class came out and then, only then did the girls suddenly become well behaved and Yuuki sighed, of course.

"This is hell…" Shiki murmured as he walked.

"Whoa! This year all the girls are going into hysterics… it's awesome. This is so cool!" Aido said with his eyes wide in awe.

"I'm still sleepy." Kain muttered, stifling a yawn.

"I'm wide awake…" Aido replied right away.

Yuuki glanced at them. "I would like everyone to keep in mind this is not a game. It means a lot to these girls so take it seriously."

Aido ignored it and started to zoom off. "They're mine! All mine!" He shouted before he was suddenly choked in the color of his own shirt when Zero yanked him back.

"Stop acting like an ass and behave." He scolded.

Aido whined like a puppy and his legs and arms squirmed as he tried to escape the choking grasp, before Zero dropped him and he landed on his rear. "Arg. Fine…"

_Wow._ Yuuki thought. _Zero really knows how to control Aido. Amazing._

Kaname glanced at Yuuki and continued to brood as she blushed at Zero's actions that sequentially helped her in keeping control and he himself was apparently chopped liver.

"This is moronic." Shiki stated as he walked by.

"Just do it anyway." Kain told him.

A girl approached Zero and tried to offer him a chocolate, but he brushed it off and walked away, making Yuuki sigh deeply. What was she thinking? Zero didn't like things like this, she wouldn't bother to give her gift to him.

"Watch yourself and don't get knocked over again… Yuuki." Zero stated as he walked off to leave.

_Ahh… he's leaving already. Darn it. _She thought. _Guess I lost my chan_-"Ah!" She yelped as she was knocked over, exactly what she was instructed _not_ to do.

Kaname glanced over and moved to help her up, but also picked up the box for Zero.

"Kiryu!" He shouted and tossed it, slightly hoping it would hit him in the head and cause some type of injury, but Zero's heightened senses allowed him to catch it easily.

"Huh?!" Yuuki quickly felt her pockets and winced.

Zero stared at it for a minute, a slight hint of a smile. Very slight. Very, very, very slight. "Thanks, Yuuki." He commented and took it, walking away.

"S-sure!" She replied, blushing fiercely. As soon as they were gone Yuuki turned to Kaname and proceeded to pelt him with punches to the gut that didn't seem to hurt at all. "How dare you just give it to Zero like that! I could kill you right now!"

Kaname remained passive about it and simply sighed. "But you got it especially for him. So he should at least receive it. I thought it would make you happy. I apologize."

"He probably doesn't even want it. He'll just throw it away." She said, turning away and pouting. "I can't forget that we're so different… he's in the night class and I can only watch from afar… he's out of my reach…" _Ten years ago he saved my life, but… to him it meant nothing._

Meanwhile Aido was wrapping his arm around a girl. "So… what's _your_ blood type?" apparently he's asked this before?

"Idol-… I mean Aido! What do you think you're doing? That's not allowed!" Yuuki scolded him in irritation, handing him a red card and stepping in between them. "Got it? All you can take are chocolates and feelings! Got it?"

"Hey, Kaname-" She stopped and looked around. He was gone. Where had he run off to? "Kaname?"

Somewhere across the academy he had forced himself to retreat at a bout of hunger. Being so close to Yuuki on a daily bases sounded like heaven, but in reality it was hell not being able to taste the sweet blood that he knew flowed beneath her skin. He could barely restrain himself. He slammed a hand against the wall to support himself.

All the while he was concerned about Zero losing himself and turning into a level E, it turned out he was the real threat, being so close to her and wanted to sink his fangs into her soft flesh and take her blood, what a terrible beast he was. He gritted his fangs together. He sensed a presence behind him, the girl he saved was standing there.

"Kuran…?" She said nervously. "I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier…" She said softly. "And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates… I made this myself." She stepped forward, noticing how heavily he leaned on the wall and handed the box to him.

He reached out carefully to take it, while swallowing very hard. "Thank you, but… it was nothing… you did not have… to thank me."

"But, still thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly, before deciding to go and not bother him since he looked so pale suddenly. Once that girl was gone he slowly tried to make his way down the hallway again, but collapsed at the end of it. He glanced up to find the headmaster looking out a window with a blanket around him.

"Hmm. It seems like the night class is still causing a fuss… classes will have to start late tonight…" He glanced at him. "Kaname? You need blood… why don't you take mine?"

"No…" Kaname refused him.

The headmaster walked over to a table and pours a glass of water, putting several blood tablets into it and kneeling beside Kaname to give the glass to him.

"Drink… it will make it somewhat more bearable then…" The headmaster requested and Kaname took the glass and downed it in one long drink. He was desperate for anything to ease his need for Yuuki's blood. "This is happening more and more often Kaname…" He held out a box of tablets and Kaname took it, pouring a handful and tossing them back quickly. It stopped some of the pain at least.

"I can't…" Kaname poured the entire box into his hand and tossed them back. "Please, headmaster… take me off duty with Yuuki… I can't… be around here anymore. I want her blood so badly… I taste it… I dream about it… you have to do something."

"You want me to let her do her duties all alone? Shall I transfer you to the night class?" He asked and there was a moment of silence.

"No… I… will endure it… somehow…" He'd rather put up with this agonizing pain then have to be put under the constant watch of Zero.

"Kaname… you're starving… you need real blood… you should take mine."

"I don't want _yours_…" He said lowly, leaning his head back against the wall and Kaien sighed.

"I know, Kaname… but it might state it even a little and ease the pain I want to help you. Look… I'll put it in a glass for you…"

"No." He denied once more.

"Very well… Kaname."

XxXxX

Yuuki was walking through the hallways towards the bathroom, sighing in annoyance. "I can't believe Kaname ran off on me and left me all alone. What could he be doing? He's never done that before…" She muttered to herself, opening the door to the bathroom. "I need a shower. A shower…"

"Ah! Kaname you're here…" She was about to scold him for running off when she noticed he was dripping wet still and had only dropped down the wall and sat there staring at the floor. Did he notice she was there? "Hey… Kaname what's wrong?" She kneeled next to him. He only turned his face away from her.

She grabbed a towel quickly and draped it over his head, before trying to get his hair dry. "Yuuki…" He mumbled under the towel, somewhat muffled.

"You're going to catch a cold otherwise." She justified her actions. "Put your shirt on will you?" She reached up and her fingers grazed his skin and he quickly brushed her hands away to do it himself. He couldn't bear her touching him now or he was going to bite her.

She watched him and noticed how upset he looked. A thought hit her and she reached into her pocket and grabbed his hand, setting a small ball of chocolate into it.

"It's the only one I made that actually turned out right." She said, smiling at him. "So it's a super special world-exclusive delicacy. I bet you're really grateful right?"

"Yuuki… I'll happily accept anything that you give me. Thank you… I am very grateful." He told her, tossing it into his mouth to prove it when she gave him a look. At least he didn't look disgusted by it, she thought to herself.

She turned her back as he forced himself to get up and looked down. He turned around, tugging his black shirt on more securely while she picked up something off the floor.

"Hmm." _BL-XXXV036 ? What's a vampire's blood tablet doing here?_ She wondered.

Somewhere in the nightclass Zero was forcing down some blood tablets that were bound to come right back up.

"Kuran was off today…" Zero muttered lowly and Takuma the vice dorm president looked at him from the bookshelf. "If he hurts Yuuki… I don't care if he's a pureblooded vampire… I'll kill him. If he bites her I'll rip him apart…"

"Let's not act rash… Kaname… he won't…"

"He's like a lost puppy following her everywhere. He's hopeless. Everyone can see how much he wants her blood. It's building up. I can see it… even I… have begun to crave Yuuki's blood." He whispered the last part, not really wanting to admit it. "She's…"

"Yuuki is a kind girl. You're in lo-"

"Don't say something like that to me. I won't bite her and steal her blood, but… I'm starting to lose trust that Kaname isn't. He's been looking worse and worse."

"Kaname won't bite her." Takuma repeated.

"He better not." Zero replied simply.

Back in the bathroom Yuuki was left lost in thought as Kaname left. _He's hiding something from me._

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	3. Vampires Within The Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Isn't this getting old by now? Alas... I must state so for legal reasons.

A/N I'm gonna just go ahead and post the next chapters which I've spent two full days writing since I made everyone wait an entire year that I spent brooding. XD My muses are back. *opens a box with a bunch of what seems to be jumping rainbow colored balls of lint* See? Isn't it great? *closes the box so none can escape and wreak havoc on the world* Onto the story.

Also note I am going by the manga when writing and not the anime. So it's a bit different. During this I realize Zero got a lot more screen time then Kaname did. XD I'm trying not to play favorites, but it's hard when one gets more time then the other.

KanamexYuuki: 4  
>ZeroxYuuki: 0<br>RimaxSenri: 1  
>RukaxKain: 1<p>

XxXxX

A cold, freezing winter night. The scent of blood. The sounds of a struggle and a door slammed open and a young boy stumbled out quickly.

"That sword… Otou-sama don't!" The snow crunched underfoot as he ran forward. "That sword belongs to the hunters!"

All of a sudden there was the sound of glass shattering and breaking and Kaname shot up out of bed from the dream of the past. He glanced over at his window, now letting in cold air. Great…

Meanwhile Yuuki had fallen asleep after being awake all night thinking about everything and wondering what all was going on. It was four years ago when the headmaster brought Kaname in, it seemed like Kaname didn't want to live there. He tried to leave several times, but the headmaster always stopped him.

At that time it was late at night and the door had opened and the headmaster was there with a wild dark haired boy that seemed intent on getting away, but the headmaster had him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into the house.

"I can't stay here!" He shouted at Kaien, digging his nails into his arm and doing his best to escape, but Kaien held firmly onto him and tossed him inside, before slamming the door shut so he couldn't run.

"I made a promise to your mother… that man wanted to kill you so you cannot stay with him." Kaien replied, before looking at Yuuki. "This is Kaname, Yuuki… his parents killed themselves and he has nowhere else to go. So we'll take good care of him right?"

"Right." Yuuki nodded, staring at him intently. It had startled her when he had looked right back at her with a dark surrounding him. He was… scary…

"Yuuki… Yuuki?" She was suddenly awoken to a hand on her shoulder. "Yuuki… wake up."

"Hmm… Kaname?" She glanced around to find she had fallen asleep in class again and Kaname looked concerned.

"I have to go and patrol Yuuki, take it easy and finish your extra classes so you don't get a bad score, okay?" He asked softly.

"Okay…" She watched as he walked out and wondered what it was he was hiding from her. Whatever it was, it was something bad.

As he headed outside he noticed Zero and Ruka, he frowned deeply and stared at them, he already could guess why they were there, it was the only reason he would bother.

"Kiryu… Yuuki is attending extra classes this morning…" Kaname told him.

"That isn't why I'm here, Kuran." Zero told him lowly, walking away, but he paused. "Kuran… if you so much as touch her… I'll kill you."

Kaname only looked down at the ground and smirked. "I won't harm her like some lowly level E, Kiryu."

Zero abruptly turned around and just about mauled him, but Ruka grabbed him by the arm. "Kiryu… we don't have time for a petty quarrel. I'm sure the headmaster is waiting for that meeting."

"You're right… Kuran is just small fry that I don't have time for." Zero replied and fought the urge to smirk when he knew that really irritated him. He continued onto the headmaster's office, and Ruka waited for him outside.

"Ah, Zero-kun… I was waiting for you." Headmaster said slowly.

Zero closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. "I was wondering how long you were going to let a vampire intermingle with humans."

Outside Kaname was on his patrol when he sensed a presence and sighed deeply. The others were out here close by. He stopped and tucked his book away and looked up.

"Kuran Kaname… why do you play with these humans? You are a pureblood vampire. You should be our leader, not some half bred!" Ruka complained and he sighed once more.

"It is not my place." Kaname replied simply.

"Not your place?! It is your place above that level E!" She was about to complain, but was cut off when Kain set his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's calm down… the dorm leader will have our heads if he hears about this." Kain began, trying to calm them all down.

"It would be wise to listen to Akasuki." Kaname said.

"What's going on here?!" A voice asked and they all glanced over to see Yuuki slowly setting a hand on Artemis. "Are you fighting?"

"Not at all, Yuuki… only a discussion…" Kaname replied.

"Ack." Ruka rolled her eyes at this disgrace, before turning to walk away. "Forget it."

There was a long silence and Yuuki stood there confused as the night class students disappeared into the dark.

"If you weren't fighting… then what were you doing, Kaname?" She turned to look at him fully. "You've been acting weird lately…"

"I assure you it is nothing you need to concern yourself with… so don't make such a worried face. Alright, Yuuki?" He watched her for a moment, before heading off. "We have to get back to work."

In the headmaster's office the two were still arguing.

"I assure you he has everything under control, Zero." Kaien tried to convince him fully, but it almost seemed useless.

"In case you're forgetting it was a pureblooded vampire that killed my family and turned me into this thing!" Zero replied sharply. "Put that monster in the night class and keep him away from the humans before he destroys everything you've worked so hard for. I'm more controlled then that so called pureblood!"

Back outside Yuuki was wondering around deep in thought. Kaname was a kind young man; it wasn't like him to be trying to stay away from her. Normally he didn't leave her side, but suddenly it seemed like something was wrong. He was hiding something. He had always been so secretive. She huffed and turned around, making up her mind to go and search for him.

She headed inside and slowly made her way down the long dark hallways of the school, searching for wherever he might have run off to. She turned down the hall to the stairwell. "Kaname?"

"Yuuki… what are you doing following me? Troublesome girl…" He asked, leaning on the wall with his face buried in his arm that supported him against the wall.

"Kaname… are you alright?"

"You should stay away from me…" He muttered and buried his face even farther in his arm as she reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Kaname…" She heard the sound of glass braking suddenly and felt some of it graze her as the window shattered suddenly. That had startled him enough to look at her.

"Yuuki… I…" He had lost control and she had gotten hurt… he stared at her in horror and hoped that he would receive the harshest punishment for this.

"Headmaster you have no choice!" Zero shouted in the office.

"Zero, I know you had a horrible experience with a pureblood, but do not misdirect that to Kaname. He would never harm a human. He's a good vampire." The headmaster replied.

Back in the stairwell, Yuuki had stumbled back in shock. She took in his appearance and noticed in the moonlight the red glint to his eyes. She raised a hand to the spot on her neck where the glass had cut and continued to take in everything and put the pieces together.

"Kaname… you're… a vampire…?" She asked shakily, stepping back farther as he watched a drop of blood drip onto her collar, before his eyes snapped back to hers. Was he going to bite her…?

XxXxX

TBC...


	4. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N Oh, gosh that was SO very hard to work around since Kaname can't bite her without turning her, but I think I did a pretty good job at going around the rules. Which I'm going to have to do quiet often it seems. XD I didn't think this through before I started writing it originally.

KanamexYuuki: 4  
>ZeroxYuuki: 0<br>RimaxSenri: 1  
>RukaxKain: 1<p>

XxXxX

In the headmaster's office Zero was glaring at Kaien in absolute rage, he didn't believe this man. He couldn't believe it at all. All of a sudden Zero looked up in shock.

"What's wrong Zero?" Kaien asked.

"I smell blood… Kuran…." He snarled and ran out.

"Zero!"

Kaname swallowed hard and held his throat, pressing himself into the wall. "I have… hurt you… I… am sorry Yuuki… I didn't mean…"

The sound of running footsteps interrupted whatever Yuuki may have said, but in truth she was too shocked to say anything at all.

"Yuuki…" Zero quickly ran in-between them, putting a hand over his nose at the smell of blood and taking in the scene of the crime. "Kuran! You bit Yuuki you bastard!" Zero slammed Kaname hard into the wall and punched him. Kaname could have stopped it, but he refused, he wanted to be punished for what he had done.

"Showing your true colors just like I told the headmaster aren't you?!" Zero asked, punching him again, before reaching down and grabbing the bloody rose from the holster under Kaname's jacket and pressing it under his chin.

Suddenly Yuuki was about to stop being stunned and act, she grabbed Zero's arm and pulled the gun away.

"Zero, wait! He didn't bite me! It was the window!" Yuuki said, struggling to try and get the gun, before suddenly she felt light headed and it all started to go fuzzy.

Zero dropped the gun and caught Yuuki.

"You bastard… I knew you would hurt Yuuki! Look what you've done. Are you proud of yourself, bloodsucker?" Zero asked, glaring at him. The headmaster had just arrived then and they both glanced at the sad look on the man's face. "I warned you."

Zero took her to the infirmary quickly, as quickly as possible since he was beginning to crave her blood strongly and he needed to stop the bleeding and get rid of the smell of blood.

"I know…" Kaien sighed, looking at Kaname who had slid down the wall and stared at nothing.

Down the hall Zero had settled Yuuki down and grabbed some bandaged and done his best to clean up her injuries in a quick manner.

"You sure he didn't bite you?" Zero asked as Yuuki tried to push him away.

"He didn't and it's fine." She tried to assure, but he ignored her and grabbed her chin to tilt it up and look at the injury, sure enough, it was a straight line and not two bite marks.

"Geez… he really hurt you bad."

"But… Kaname didn't… it was the window… it broke."

"You don't get it do you, Yuuki? Kuran is a pureblood… he has certain… powers… he must have lost control from what I can gather… at first I'll admit I thought he bit you though." Zero rubbed the back of his neck.

"Zero-kun," The headmaster called, knocking lightly on the doorframe. "The night class is getting all worked up over the smell of blood… could you go and take care of things?"

"Oh, don't worry… I will…" Zero replied, leaving quickly. He did have to get out of here with the scent of blood. He didn't want to bite.

Kaien sat down in front of her and grabbed a bandaged, placing it over the wound carefully and then looking up to offer her a small smile.

"I sent Kaname to his room."

"I don't understand… why you didn't ever tell me Kaname was a vampire…"

"He didn't want you to know since you were attacking ten years ago. He thought you would be afraid and look at him differently. You know he didn't want to be there at all."

"Why did he… lose control like that? Doesn't he take the blood tablets?"

"Well, Yuuki… it's… more complicated than that…" Kaien said slowly and she looked even more confused at that. "You see… when a vampire cares about someone… they… crave that person's blood… it's just in their nature."

"Who does he care about so much?" Yuuki asked curiously, tilting her head to the side and the headmaster simply gave her a look. "Is it a secret too…?"

"Yes, Yuuki." Kaien said slowly. "I guess you could say that."

"Zero and Kaname fought… is Kaname okay…?"

"He's fine."

"They have never gotten along… not because of me it will be worse…"

"It isn't your fault, Yuuki. It's because Kaname is a pureblooded vampire… and as you know Zero used to be human. The only type of vampire that can turn a human is a pureblood. Zero's hate is just misdirected because of what happened to him and his family." He sighed softly. "Now… you need your rest. It was a deep cut and you lost a lot of blood. Drink lots of fluids as well."

XxXxX

The next morning Yuuki spent all day in class thinking about the events of last night, replying it over and over again in her head even though she tried not to think about it.

"Hey," Yori whispered. "Kaname isn't here…"

"Yeah… he's been sick since last night." Yuki replied, putting on a fake smile that Yori seemed to see right through. She only sighed softly. A vampire… he was a vampire. He was a scary… vampire…

Meanwhile Kaname laid there in bed, arm draped over his eyes and sulking. He was glad that Zero had arrived and hit him so hard. Part of him wished that Yuuki hadn't interrupted before Zero pulled the trigger, but another part told him he had to stay alive and protect her.

He slowly got up and grabbed a case with blood tablets and headed out of his room, he stopped and leaned against the wall again, holding his head.

After class Yuuki had decided to speak with him about things. Kaname had a really bad guilt complex and she was worried about him. That was when she spotted him in the hallway; he leaned against the wall, before pushing off the wall and staring forward, only to drop to a heap on the ground, unmoving.

"Kaname!" She quickly moved to his side and kneeled next to him, but he was out cold. She glanced around, knowing that there was no way for her to drag him to his room. He was too heavy. "Come on, Kaname… get up… wake up…"

She held his head in her lap for a few moments and tried to think of what to do, it'd be no good if someone happened to see him passed out on the ground. She tapped his cheek lightly and he stirred slightly.

"I died… Yuuki is an angel…" He murmured and she winced.

"Kaname… I think you're hallucinating…" She replied very slowly and he blinked several times. "Come on, get up." He slowly turned over and forced himself up, but weakly and Yuuki did her best to help him back to his room, but he was heavy and it made the task difficult.

He collapsed onto his bed the second he had gotten to his room and swallowed hard, staring at the ceiling. He took it back. This was hell. Now all that was left for Kiryu to walk in with a pitch fork, devil horns and a tail and he would just scream.

"What happened? Why did you collapse like that?"

"It's nothing…"

"You don't just faint like that for nothing, Kaname!"

"Why are you here…? You should hate me after what I did to you. I hurt you so badly…"

"I don't hate you for an accident and don't change the subject." She grumbled unhappily as he tried to avoid it in the only way he knew how. She watched as he held his throat. "You're starving for someone's blood… right?"

"Yuuki… it isn't important… I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Stop lying." Yuuki scolded and he went silent. "Don't worry… okay? Everything's going to be just fine. And tomorrow will be better. Right? I'll be right there with you. I promise."

Somewhere deep in the moon dorms Zero scowled at the school pictures he received and tossed a knife into a photo of Kaname with a deep growl. That bastard had hurt Yuuki. He wouldn't forgive him ever and he would be waiting.

"Just screw up once more Kuran… and I will kill you the next time." He muttered to himself in the silence of his room.

XxXxX

TBC...


	5. My Dear Yuuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N Behold. The next chapter. This is getting harder and harder to write. XD

KanamexYuuki: 5  
>ZeroxYuuki: 0<br>RimaxSenri: 1  
>RukaxKain: 1<p>

XxXxX

Deep in the moon dorms Aido sat there deep in thought, spilling some of his drink onto the table and freezing it.

"In the end we didn't even get to find out more about that scent." He said lowly.

"I'm not interested in it." Kain muttered, yawning.

"That smell was the smell of Yuuki's blood…"

Meanwhile Yuuki and Kaname were on their way to the Headmaster's office to speak with him, he had been more quiet then usual and it frustrated her.

"Are you still upset?" She asked finally as they got to the door. He chose not to reply or answer and she sighed, before opening up the door to the office and heading inside.

The second they got in they noticed Kaien standing and investigating a uniform. "Ah! You came at just the right time. Kaname I got a uniform for you for joining the night class. I'll make sure to tell Zero he can't bully you just because he's in charge."

A vase holding some flowers cracked at those words and Yuuki winced. Oh, this wasn't good at all. The headmaster was only provoking things.

"I'll just be going on patrol now…" Kaname replied, but as he opened the door Yuuki grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kaname, hold on a minute! And Headmaster please stop provoking him!"

"You're as brooding as ever, Kaname." The headmaster said with a sigh. "Did you have something to say to me, Yuuki?"

"Yes. I want to request that you don't put Kaname in the night class." She stated and both men looked at her in surprise.

"Well… not only considering your objection… we do still need him to do his guardian duties…" Kaien set a hand on his chin. "Not to mention if I put them in a class together they may very well try and murder each other…"

"Right! Which means it goes against your means of pacifism to put them together!" Yuuki said, holding up a hand as if to draw attention to the important thought.

"In the same class with Kiryu… him in charge of me…?" Kaname gave the most miserable sigh that either of the two had ever heard from him.

"But we have to figure out some sort of way to prevent him from losing control of his powers when he has one of those episodes."

"Right, what if I make sure he stays calm when I notice something?"

"You two are speaking like I'm not here again…"

"Hmm… I suppose if you're absolutely sure, Yuuki. It will be added work and you'll have to take care of mobs of girls on your own if he needs to get away to prevent from harming anyone."

"I can handle it!"

"That's my wonderful daughter! I should have known you'd go to such extraordinary lengths to help your loving father and brother."

"You're still talking like I'm not-umph!" Before Kaname was able to finish talking Kaien dragged them both into a crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're the most wonderful children in the world! Ahh!" Next thing Kaien knew he was falling to the floor as they escaped his bear hug. After catching their breath the two brushed off their uniforms. "And anyway Kaname… if you really need blood so badly you don't have to be polite. Go ahead and have some of mine."

Kaname's eye twitched. "No… thank you…" He slowly turned and went out the door right away, leaving the headmaster lying there.

"AH!" Yuuki ran after him, not wanting to be left alone with the headmaster in case he wanted to get another bear hug in.

"Wait, Kaname you're forgetting something important." Kaien said and Kaname stopped and glanced at him, while Yuuki had a confused look.

"Ah, you can just tell me about it later. I'll get going and don't be late for your first class, Kaname." She told him, before heading down the hallway.

"Okay… nobody else can know about this, so I better tell Zero-senpai to keep it a secret." She made her way over to the moon dorms and stopped when she noticed the guard at the door. "May I know if the prefects can come in?"

"You are the second person entering so early today. Go ahead." He said, shooting her a sharp glare and she made a face and froze for a second at his appearance, but quickly walked past him into the moon dorms.

In the dorms Aido was listening to two men that had come in so early, continually begging him to come and work for them.

"But we can only ask this of you!"

"Please, you must help our research organization. That thesis you wrote was brilliance!"

Aido stared dully at them. "But I'm not interested in doing day work. It's too early for this. Now I believe you should be going the door is right over there…" He paused when he noticed Yuuki coming in, oh, this could be fun. "Yuuki-chan!" He sounded overly enthusiastic.

Yuuki was surprised at the looks of the moon dorms. _This is my first time being here in the moon dorms. This looks more like a noble's mansion then a dorm lobby._

"Lazy-senpai… I mean Aido-senpai." She stepped aside as Aido suddenly shoved the two men out the door.

"Okay! Time for you guys to go home." Aido said as he slammed the door shut behind them. "Ahh… it's so early and now I'm tired because of those guys." He said, stretching with a yawn.

"Sorry to bother you…" Yuuki said slowly.

"Forget it, it's those guy's fault. What are you here for anyway? Everyone is asleep." He draped an arm over her suddenly. "Oh, I know! You're here to offer me your blood after all."

"Of course not! I'm here to see Zero."

"It figures… you're so coddled… you don't even see how lucky you are… you have Kuran-sama and the dorm leader Kiryu protecting you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just like a clueless child." Aido scoffed and glared at her, before revealing he'd pulled her bandage off. "I thought maybe you had been bit finally, but… something else happened… and I want to know what…"

She pressed a hand over the cut quickly. He wanted to know what happened. Did that mean Zero hadn't told them?

"During class everyone suddenly noticed the smell of blood… but unlike everyone else I knew it was yours, because I've tasted it. I would have gone out and investigated, but the dorm leader forced us all to continue studying." Aido snarled. "This is really annoying! If you weren't bitten then what happened last night and why was the dorm leader protecting you?!" He set his hand on the railing and before she was able to back up the ice that was slowly spreading had caught her. "What is your relationship to him?"

"Zero saved me from a bad vampire ten years ago!" She shouted.

"Eh? Something like that actually happened?" His demeanor changed then. "If that's the case you should just go to the dorm leader and offer your blood to him right away. You'd like that wouldn't you? Offering your blood to him… feeling as his fangs slowly sank into your flesh…"

"Aido, you are too much!" She raised a hand to slap him and the hit echoed through the air.

"Wow, Yuuki. I'm proud of that one." Zero said, before walking over and grabbing Aido by the back of the shirt and tossing him into the stairs. "What did you think you're doing? I'll make sure the headmaster hears of this, Aido."

"Ah, Zero…" She said slowly.

"Release her now and get to your room!" Zero ordered and Aido let the ice melt before scrambling off. As soon as he was gone Zero glanced at her. "What an idiot. As if I'd want to drink blood like one of them. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, Zero…"

"You sure? You look a little winded…"

"I'm sure. Thank you…" She replied quickly, trying to wave it off.

"You had me scared there. Next time you come here bring Kuran with you or something. At least the rest of those bloodsuckers fear him since he's a pureblood."

"Ah… you told them?"

"No. I didn't. They already knew. Those things know one of their own when they see one." Zero replied simply and she frowned.

"I actually came here to ask you to keep it a secret…" Yuuki admitted and he shrugged.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to go around blabbing about it. They wouldn't want to expose themselves." He paused. "Anyway… how's the wound…?"

"Oh, it's much better already. It's nothing to worry about really!" She said, waving her hands in front of her nervously.

"Just make sure it doesn't get infected. Okay?" Zero asked and she nodded. They both glanced over when the door opened. "Looks like Kuran came to fetch you. Go and get away from all these vampires, Yuuki. You're someone I actually like, so don't get bitten, okay?"

Zero walked off as Yuuki headed to the door. He noticed Kain leaning there on the wall in the hallway watching the entire thing.

"You seem pretty attached to that girl." Kain commented.

"Well she isn't a bloodsucker like the rest of you, obviously." Zero replied, brushing his hair back briefly.

"Yeah, but she also lives with the pureblood Kuran…"

"And…? He won't bite Yuuki and turn her. I'll make sure of it. As long as I'm alive she will never be turned into a vampire. I'll protect her."

Outside they were headed back and Yuuki stopped when Kaname did.

"You have a look on your face… did something happen?"

"Sorry, it's just that Aido woke up early and was in a bad mood."

"Ah. I see." He replied softly.

"Kaname, does the sunlight hurt…?" Yuuki asked and he glanced at her, before looking up through the leaves of the tree they were under.

"It's irritating." He admitted.

"Oh! I know we could get you some sunglasses then!" She stated and he simply glanced back at her and said nothing for a few moments. "Erm… okay…"

"Kiryu said he likes you. You must be happy right?"

"Ah! Oh, yes!" She looked jittery all of a sudden and he furrowed his brow in confusion. "But I'm sure he just means like a friend or companion or something like that. We're too different… even though I've always idolized him for saving me. He doesn't even notice. Vampires and humans will never be compatible to each other." She froze and turned around quickly, realizing the impact her words may have just caused. "Ah, I'm sorry Kaname I didn't mean like that!"

He sighed quietly. "It's fine. I understand what you mean." He stepped forward and it startled her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her to hold her carefully. "I understand it perfectly… vampires are beast in the form of humans. I understand how afraid you are." He pulled back and turned to walk away.

"Ah, but Kaname that wasn't what I-"

"We should get back to our patrol." He replied, before walking away and leaving her standing there alone. She sighed, leaned against the tree behind her and wondered why all the men in her life had to be so complicated.

XxXxX

TBC...


End file.
